


Cling To Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling To Me

John doesn't know how he knows she needs him, but he knows, he moves instantly toward her, letting her hand bunch in the material of his shirt behind his neck, his arms looping tightly around her, resting in her hair and on her back, pulling her into him, her forehead at his shoulder, her other hand slipping over his back. 

"Shhh."

His voice is gentle, tender and loving and he knows exactly when her legs give way, pulling her tighter into him, not letting her fall and just holding her, letting the emotions roll through her. She shivers, saying nothing, still holding back, until, finally, she can't any longer, her eyes meet his before she hides again in his shoulder. She is so quiet most people wouldn't know she is crying, but he can feel every tiny motion, every soft and heartbreaking sob of pain. She doesn't speak for a long time even when the tears stop, then, finally, she breathes out. 

"Sorry..."

"For what? Needing me... I said for better or for worse and I meant it."

His voice shakes with unspoken pain and sorrow that his wife, his beautiful, vibrant wife, has held this back for so damn long that it's come to this. 

"I love you, Kate, even when the sun isn't shining, even when the rain comes... just don't hold it in, it's not good for you..."

She says nothing, staring at him with wide, soft eyes, then kisses him, the kiss saying everything she couldn't. That she loved him, that she needed him and that she was so, so happy he understood her, even when she couldn't understand herself.


End file.
